En Tus Zapatos
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: La vida de una persona es dificil, la de una babosa tambien, podemos adaptarnos a los problemas... ¿Pero que sucederia si tu te convirtieras en babosa?, o si ya eres una, ¿En una persona?. Eh ahí el problema...
1. Chapter 1

Grande fue la confusión al ver lo que había sucedido, bueno, la verdad es que no podín identificarlo, habían personas de un aspecto de lo mas raro en aquel restaurante, algunas hasta tenían cola, y varias babosas, pero estas, al igual que las personas, estas se estaban viendo completamente sorprendidas, y hasta asustadas, mientras un pobre camarero veía todo escondido tras una mesa, horrorizado, todo el lugar estaba vuelto un chiquero, mesas por alli, sillas por aca, platos rotos, tenedores clavados en el techo, y ni hablemos de la comida.

\- No se que paso. Yo... Yo... Yo solamente saltaba por ahí escondiendome de un sabueso de babosas de ese cazador, vine aqui para ocultarme, trate de subirme a aquella repisa, pero derrepente, un humo me cego y ya tenía este aspecto. - Dijo un chico de cabello azul, y ojos azules, Kord tenía una ceja arqueada de la confusión, ¿Saltar hacia una repisa?, ¿Huir de un sabueso de babosas?, ¿Un cazador?, ¿Por que decía algo como eso?, es como si fuera el punto de vista de una babosa.

\- ¿Estabas en una telaraña?. - Pregunto un confundido Junjie, a una chica de cabello violeta, con detalles verdes.

\- Si, estaba recostada en mi telaraña, viendo inocentemente como ese camarero entregaba la comida, cuando. ¡Puff!, un humo me cego y ya tenía este aspecto. - Dijo la chica, con los brazos cruzados, Junjie no sabía muy bien que decir ante esto, ¿Su telaraña?, ¿Desde cuando alguien tenía una telaraña?, es como si una babosa fuera la que estuviera hablando.

\- ¿Cómo que estabas volando?. - Pregunto Trixie a un tipo de cabello verde aqua.

\- Ya te lo dije, volaba por ahí, vine aqui, y ese humo me cego y ya tenía este aspecto. - Dijo el joven. Trixie tenía una cara de "¡¿Pero que rayos?!, al oir semejante disparate.

\- ¿No han descubierto nada?. - Pregunto Eli, caminando hacia ellos junto con Pronto.

\- Nada. - Respondieron Junjie, Trixie y Kord.

\- Ya les hemos preguntado a cada uno de los civiles, y solo nod han dicho cosas extrañas; Que volaban, que estaban en una telaraña, que huian de un cazador. Y ya tenían ese aspecto, sinceramente no se de que estaban hablando. - Confeso Junjie, viendo a los 3 con los que habían hablado, charlar entre ellos.

\- Esto es raro. - Dijo Eli. - Algunas de las babosas estaban asustadas, incluso palidas, es como si huvieran visto un fantasma. - Comento.

\- Quiza esas personas tengan una enfermedad que les haga creer que hicieron eso. - Supuso Pronto, a lo que Junjie nego con la cabeza.

\- Yo no lo creo, Pronto, esas personas parecían estar en buenas condiciones, ademas de estar seguras de lo que decían, no estaban enfermas, se reconocer eso. - Respondió el ser del Este, de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Seguiremos investigando el caso!, ¡No se preocupen, lo tenemos todo bajo control!. - Anuncio Eli, a los civiles que estaban fuera del restaurante, antes de que él y la banda, tomaran sus mecas, y aceleraran a fondo.

El quinteto estaba confundido, ¿Por que esos 3 dijeron eso?, era extraño, es como si estuvieran hablando unas babosas, ¿Telarañas, cazadores, sabuesos de babosas, vuelo?, era confuso... Y a la vez frustrante, este caso, vaya, era enredado.

\- ¡Chicos, miren! -Grito Pronto, señalando al frente de él, la banda, vio a donde apuntaba Pronto, y quedaron mas que sorprendidos al ver a una extraña babosa; Esta tenía similitud con la Xmitter, salvo que sus colores eran diferentes, tenía la piel marrón Brownie, con detalles Añiles, y largas antenas escamosas color Añil, sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía una extraña cola larga, parecida a la de una serpiente de cascabel, sip, definitivamente la babosa mas extraña que habían visto.

\- ¿Que clase de babosa es esa?. Pregunto Trixie, sacando su camara, intentando consegiir una grabación de la misteriosa babosa.

Eli se bajo de su meca, y se acerco con cuidado a la babosa, se agacho y le miro sonriendo. - Hola amiguito. - Saludo suavemente. - Soy Eli Shane. - Se presento, Eli acerco su mano para que la babosa se subiera a esta, pero la criaturita al ver esto, se alerto y salto lejos. - ¡Hey!, ¡Espera!. - Grito, viendo como la babosa se alejaba rapidamente.

\- Y es por eso, que Pronto prefiere capturar babosas con trampas. - Dicho esto, Pronto acelero su meca a fondo, y los demas le imitaron.

\- ¡Nunca he visto una babosa como esa!. - Dijo Junjie, mientras interceptaba a la babosa por su diestra, ya que esta babosa, saltaba demasiado rapido, trato de tomarla con su mano. - ¡Lo logre!. - Dijo al ver que tenía a la babosa en sus manos, pero... - ¡Auch!. - Se quejo cuando la criaturita le mordio fuertemente su mano, logrando que la soltara. - Eso dolio... - Murmuro, pero le resto importancia y acelero aun mas.

\- ¡La tengo, la tengo! - Decía Kord, mientra con mucho cuidado acercaba su mano a la babosa, que estaba encima de su cabeza, pero esta fue rapida y esquivo la mano de Kord cuando, en un movimiento rapido, trato de tomarla, Kord hizo otros 7 intentos, pero le fue inutil, la misteriosa criaturita le hizo una trompetilla al Troll antes de saltar lejos de su alcanze. - ¡¿Como es que esta babosa puede ser tan escurridiza?!. - Pregunto frustrado.

\- Tejedora, ¿Puedes atraparlo?. - Pregunto Eli a su Aracnired, esta asintio decidida, y salto al tubo de babosas de la lanzadora de Eli, el Shane despues de apuntar, disparo, una vez transformada, Eli trato de comandarla con el Babosa-Fu, quiza no era un experto como Junjie, pero el ser del Este le había enseñado lo suficiente para poder controlarlas bien, Eli podía hacerlo, bueno, mas o menos. El peli-azul, hizo un torpe y brusco movimiento de brazos tratando de que su babosa siguiera el ritmo de la otra, hizo otro movimiento de brazos, para que Tejedora, hiciera una telaraña, y exitosamente, atrapo a la babosa, pero la red de telaraña aun seguía su trayectoria, asi que termino desapareciendo en una entrada estrella de una cueva pequeña.

El quinteto detuvo las mecas, y se bajaron de ella una a una, y se acercaron a la entrada.

\- Bien hecho, Eli. - Dijo Junjie. - Aunque tus movimientos no fueron muy bien cordinados lo hiciste bien. - Agrego.

\- Gracias, y lo siento. - Respondió el Shane.

\- Argh. - Se quejo Kord. - Sera imposible que yo pueda entrar por ahí. - Dijo. - Tambien lo ser. para Pronto, él es muy, ehh... Rellenito, para esa entrada. - Pronto miro a Kord molesto y algo abochornado, ¿Él?, ¿Rellenito?, si como no. - Los unicos que podría entrar según yo, son Eli, Trixie y Junjie, ya que ellos son lo suficientemente flacos, pueden hacerlo. - Los mencionados solo hicieron una mueca al oir eso, se miraron entre si dudosos, pero luego suspiraron frustrados.

\- Esto ya es ridiculo. - Murmuro Trixie, irritada.

\- Almenos yo no paresco una masa de musculos que usa esteroides. - Susurro Eli, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Voy a fingir que no escuche eso. - Murmuro Junjie, algo fastidiado...

* * *

Luego de entrar en esa incomoda y estrecha entrada de la cueva, los 3 miraron el entorno, era mas grande por dentro, que de por fuera. - Bien, no puede estar lejos. - Hablo Junjie, analizando el lugar.

\- Solo es recordar la trayectoria de la babosa, si sabemos en que dirección fue y miramos el lugar... -

\- ¡Oye, Eli!. - El Shane escucho como Junjie le llamo, interrumpiendolo, Eli termino con una "Poker Face" al ver que Trixie y Junjie habían encontrado ya a la babosa aun cautiva el la telaraña. - No fue muy dificil. -

\- Bien... - Eli se acerco a la babosa. - Tranquilo amiguito, no te haremos daño. - Intento acercar una vez mas su mano, para acariciarle la cabecita a la babosa pero esta alertada, se la mordio, y con eso, tambien mordio la telaraña, arrancandole varias partes, asi logrando escapar. - ¡No otra vez!. - Se quejo molesto.

La babosa empezo a saltar aun mas rapido, Joo-Joo y Burpy saltaron de los hombros de sus dueños, para tratar de alcanzar a la babosa y poder calmarla, pero esa criaturita era rapida, de una u otra forma, la babosa misteriosa, logro evadir a Burpy, pero con Joo-Joo, la cosa fue nas dificil.

"¡No vamos a lastimarte, solo queremos hablar!". Chillo Joo-Joo, tratando de persuadir a la babosa.

"¡Yo no caigo en esos trucos!". Chillo la babosa misteriosa, hostilmente.

"Entonces no tengo otra opción". Joo-Joo bloqueo un golpe de la babosa, y logro darle algo asi como un puñetazo en la cara, despues, con su cola, logro hacerle caer, pero la misteriosa criatura se incorporo, y le dio un "Puñetazo" en la cara a la infierno.

"Me impresionas. No muchas babosas quieren detenerme de esa forma. Se nota que eres de las Cavernas Del Este". Joo-Joo se sorprendio al oir eso. "Así es, se de donde eres, y al igual que tu dueño, tienes una fuerza increible en la sangre que corre fuertemente por tus venas". Esquivo una de las manos de Junjie, y logro montarse sobre unos escombros. "¡Ya no soy debil!... Ya no mas." Chillo, furiosa.

\- Preparate, Joo-Joo. -Aviso Junjie, la infierno asintio, y salto al tubo de babosa de la lanzadora de muñeca derecha de su dueño, el oji-café, disparo, Joo-Joo se transformo, y Junjie, con un movimiento de sus brazos, hizo que Joo-Joo cambiara su trayectoria, dirigiendose detras de la babosa, mas esta noto el truco, y salto del escombro, esta vez, y evadio las manos de Eli.

\- ¿Cómo es que no podemos atraparla?. - Se pregunto Eli, viendo como la babosa se movía rapidamente por todo el entorno. Sorprensivamente, en un fallo de calculo, la babosa cayo en las manos de Trixie.

\- Te tengo, pequeñin. - Dijo la Sting, pero un poco dificultada ya que la babosa hacia freneticos movomientos para liberarse, mientras ella hacia sus mayores esfuerzos para no lastimar a la pobre, no quería hacerlo.

\- Trixie, ¡Trixie, la estas alterando!. - Advirtio Junjie, al ver como la babosa casi se retorcía en las manos de la oji-verde.

\- ¡¿Por que tiene esa actitud?!. - Pregunto el Shane completamentr confundido y sorprendido.

\- Pequeño no te asustes, estas asalvo. - Trato de calamrla la joven, mas la babosa se canso de todo esto, le mordio fuertemente la mano a la chica, logrando soltarse, salto rapidamente hacia lo que quedo de la telaraña, tomo dos trozos grandes de ella, y evadiendo a lo parte de su arsenal se subio a otro escombro, y de una u otra forma, logro conectar esos trozos en la roca, para que puediera impulsarse hacia ellos.

"Son los mejores en cualquier entorno, ¿Verdad?. El secreto esta en su forma, pero... ¿Qué tal si la cambiamos un poco?". Chillo la babosa para usar la telaraña e impulsarse de verdad. Una vez transformada, los Lanzadores vieron su aspecto. Conservaba esa similitud con la Xmitter, solo que su piel seguía marrón brownie, con detalles Añiles, sus largas antes, le rodearon todo el cuerpo, y su cola larga, tenía una especie de energía Añil emitiendo de ella, sus colmllos eran tan afilados como cuchillas, y sus ojos verdes parecían reptilianos.

\- ¡Cuidado!. - Grito Trixie, para ella y sus babosas esconderse detras de los escombros. Afortunadamente, los arsenales del peli-azul y el azabache, lograron seguir a Trixie, mas ellos y sus infiernos, no tuvieron ni el mas minimo tiempor de esconderse, o detener a la babosa con el Babosa-Fu.

Un extraño humo blanquecino invadio todo el lugar, y solo se escucharon dos chillidos de babosa que de una u otra manera, pasaban a ser voces masculinas, y unas voces masculinas, que sorpresivente pasaban a ser chillidos, la temperatura de la cueva era tibia, pero ahora era tan frio como el hielo o las cavernas heladas, luego de tan solo un minuto, ese humo, había disminuido, hasta un punto en que ya no era peligroso, pero aun nublaba la vista de Beatrice, pero la babosa había desaparecido.

\- ¡Chicos!. - Dijo Trixie para salir de los escombros. - ¡Eli!, ¡Junjie!, ¡¿Donde estan?!, ¡Joo-Joo!, ¡Burpy!. - Grito intentanto que uno de los que menciono respondieran a su voz, mas no obtuvo el resultado que quería.

\- ¡Por aqui!. - Esa voz, nunca la había escuchado antes, aunque sonaba como un chico de 15 años, no conocía esa voz, pero, una vez, el humo se disperso por completo, pudo divisar a un chico de piel morena, ojos rojos, de un gran tamaño, con el cabello alborotado, traía puesto un simple polo manga corta naranja, con un patalón naranja oscuro, y unos tennis naranjas. El joven estaba incorporandose del suelo, y apenas había hablado, se sorprendio, y empezo a verse asi mismo tan sorprendido como si huviera sido un fantasma.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - Pregunto Trixie sorprendida, y con una ceja arqueada, no tenía idea de por que ese tipo le respondió, pero... Quiza algo sirva. - ¿Donde estabas?. -

\- Estaba en el hombro de Eli, cuando ese humo nos cego. - Dijo el peli-naranja, de la nada, se logro notar una cola de una babosa infierno detras de él, pero tamaño humano.

¿En el hombro de Eli?. - Un minuto... ¿Burpy?. - Pregunto Trixie asombrada, y a la vez horrorizada, ¡La infierno era un humano!. - Si tu eres un humano, entonces tambien... -

Trixie fue interrumpida por otra voz masculina que se encontraba tosiendo, logro divisar a un joven de 17 años, de cabello rubio a lo Twist, tenía la piel palida, ojos tambien rojos y tambien grandes, pero tenía rasgos asiaticos muy finos, traía puesto un traje japones amarillo con detalles blancos, con zapatos japoneses negros, y mangas hasta la muñeca, parecidas a las de un Kimono antiguo, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y poseía tambien una cola de babosa infierno, como Burpy, salvo que de tonos mas claros. - ¿Trixie?. - Pregunto el misterioso joven al terminar de toser, pero se horrorizo al oirse asi mismo, y comenzo a verse notando su aspecto.

\- ¿Joo-Joo?. - Pregunto la peli-roja, al parecer la infierno de Junjie tambien había sido afectada. - Ustedes... Ustedes... ¡Son... Son humanos!. - Dijo impresionada, entonces eso era lo que había hecho esa babosa. - ¡La babosa!, ¡Ella hizo esto!, ¡Tiene la capacidad de convertir a una persona en babosa y a una babosa en persona!, ¡Ella causo el problema en el restaurante!. - Grito, ahora lo entendía.

\- Un momento, y si Burpy y yo somos humanos ahora... Entonces Eli y Junjie... - Supuso Joo-Joo algo asustado, la Sting, el peli-narajna y el rubio, escucharon un quejido de babosa, y vieron a la dirección de donde, vino, y qudaron palidos a ver dos babosas infierno, aun en estado de inconsciencia. -... Eli y Junjie convirtieron en babosas... -

* * *

 _ **Otra de las abundantes ideas que no deja de fastidiarme, se me ocurrio cuando vi el fic de Vitalka, cuando Eli y Trix cambian de genero, pero en vez del genero, Eli y Junjie se convierten en babosas, y Burpy y Joo-Joo en humanos, ¿Les gusta?, ¿Deberia borrarlo?**_

 _ **Como tengo prisa solo dire esto**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 ** _PD: Para Nico... YA VI EL FRUTO FIC!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2..._**

 ** _Esto... No Puede Ser Peor..._**

* * *

Empezo a abrir los ojos de forma lenta y perezosa, notando que ese techo rocoso, aun estaba afuera por lo que parecía, sentía exhausto y a la vez adolorido, era como si lo huvieran comprimido y encogido de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

 _"Mi cabeza... Me duele mi todo... "._ Pensó Eli aldolorido, con algo de dificultad logro levantarse, pero cuando puso una "Mano" en la superficie en la que estaba acostado, sintio que era una superficie suave, un poco blanda pero suave, y a la vez con un pequeñisimo toque huesudo. Miro y... Estaba sobre una mano blanquecina. La de... ¿Trixie?.

\- No se que pasó. Esa babosa encontro algo para dispararse, y un raro humo blanco invadio toda la cueva, y cuando vine a ver, ya estaban asi. - Escucho decir a la susodicha, con confusión. Mientras vio que Kord y Pronto le miraban a ella confundidos. - Joo-Joo, Burpy, ¿Cómo se sienten?. - Pregunto. Eli abrio un poco los ojos, no sabía que había pasado, pero debía y quería saber del bienestar de su babosa, pero cuando vio a la misma dirección que la oji-verde, no vio a las dos babosas Infierno de siempre... Vio a dos humanos, uno moreno y uno de rasgos asiaticos muy finos, sentados un poco alejado y conversando.

\- Ya algo mejor. - Afirmaron lo dos jovenes. Eli estaba sorprendido, ¿Quienes eran ellos?, ¿Y por que poseían los nombres de su Infierno y la de Junjie?.

"¿Qué esta pasando?." Pregunto Eli, pero Trixie, Kord y Pronto solo se le quedaron mirando... Era como si huvieran entendido lo que decía, ¿Por que no lo entendieron?, ¡Hablo español!, ¡Ese lenguaje era entendible!, ¡¿No?!.

"... Ow... ". Escucho quejar a alguien, vio al hombro del rubio, donde vio a una Infierno identica a Joo-Joo, salvo que con ojos cafeces despertando... ¡Esa era la voz de Junjie!, ¡¿Cómo rayos entendía lo que decía esa babosa?!, ¡¿Y por que demonios esa babosa poseía la voz del ser del Este?!.

\- Que bueno que despertaste. - Hablo el joven de rasgos asiaticos. La babosa miro al joven sorprendido, pero tambien se sorprendio cuando noto que estaba en el hombro de él... ¡Y este se viera tan grande!. - ¿Estas bien?. - Le pregunto.

"¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Qué esta pasando?.". La misma pregunta de Eli, la babosa lucía confundida, y no parecía querer saber que había pasado la verdad, y el Shane tampoco lo quería.

\- Junjie, ¿No me reconoces?. - Alto, ¿Junjie?, ¿Por que ese tipo llamo a esa babosa así?, ¿No que Junjie era un humano?. - Quiza deba intentar una cosa. - Murmuro el Japones. - Hmm... Oye, mira tu mano. - La misteriosa Infierno miro su "Mano" derecha confundida, y se horrorizo al ver que... No tenía mano... Era un simple brazito derecho de babosa Infierno.

\- Eli. - Escucho a alguien decir. Se volteo, y vio al moreno viendole. - Creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. - Le dijo. Eli confundido así lo hizo, pero esta vez con su "Mano" izquierda... Tampoco tenía mano, eso era un simple brazito de babosa Infierno.

"Alguien digame que esta sucediendo. ¡Hablo enserio!.". Gritaron Eli y el que al parecer era Junjie, ambos estaban horrorizados, quien sabe que clase de cosas hizo aquella babosa con ellos, Pronto saco de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y se lo paso al peli-naranja, quien al tomarlo, lo puso frente a ambos Lanzadores, pero en vez de ver a Eli Shane y a Junjie Lanjua frente al espejo... Solo vieron dos pequeñas babosas Infierno, identicas a Joo-Joo y a Burpy, salvo que la que era identica a Burpy tenía los ojos azules, y ya mencionamos lo de la identica a Joo-Joo. El Shane y el Lanjua se palmearon el rostro para comprobar que eran realmente ellos, y vieron sus cuerpitos totalmente palidos, y se volvieron a ver en el espejo. "Diganme que solo estoy soñando.". Chillaron ambos. Joo-Joo y Burpu negaron con sus cabezas, mientras el resto de la banda se les quedaba mirando. ¡Ellos no eran ellos!, ¡Eran unas... Unas...!. "Babosa. Una babosa... Una babosa... Una babosa. ¡Una babosa!, ¡SOY UNA BABOSA!.". Gritaron Eli y Junjie a todo pulmon, pero a excepción de las demas babosas, y Burpy y Joo-Joo, la banda solo escucho chillidos fuertes y muy agudos.

 **-...-**

\- ¿Que quieres que haga, que?. - Pregunto un confundido Joo-Joo, a Pronto quien le miraba con brillitos en los ojos y entusiasmo.

\- ¡Joven Joo-Joo, es sencillo; Averigua por que el arsenal de Pronto no respeta, ni aprecia a su dueño!. - Grito el Topoide, mientras señalaba a sus babosas quienes estaban viendo la televisión. - Tu entiendes a la babosas, ¿No?, ¡Entonces puedes hacer esto!. - Le dijo.

\- Pronto, llegamos hace 5 minutos al refugio, ¿Y ya estas pegado al techo?. - Pregunto Kord mientras se acercaba a la escena junto con Burpy, era verdad, Pronto una vez mas, había sido victima de una Aracnired y una Gelatinosa. - Es claro que tu no te llevas bien con las babosas. -

\- Es por eso mismo que quiero que Joo-Joo hable con ellas, y descubra la razón del por que le hacen esto a Pronto. - Respondió Pronto. Joo-Joo solo se golpeo la cara con la palma de su nueva mano izquierda.

\- Pronto, entiendelo, tu no las tratas como se lo merecen, si lo hicieras, tu no estarías pegado en ese techo. - Hablo Burpy, con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Es que no recuerdas cuando Sabado atrapo a Eli, Trixie y Kord?. Requerías mi ayuda y la de las babosas, de no ser por eso, ellos estarían en las manos de Blakk. - Le recordo, el rastreador le miro molesto. - No me mires así, por que, por si no lo recuerdas, YO soy una babosa... En cuerpo de humano pero soy babosa. -

\- Oigan... ¿Alguien ha visto a Eli y Junjie?. - Pregunto Kord, mirando a toda dirección en busca de los Humanos/Babosas.

* * *

"¿Entonces las babosas tambien pasan por entrenamientos como tu?. ". Chillo Eli confuso, mientras él y Junjie salían al patio trasero del refugio.

"Así es. Entrenamientos en combate, manejo, muchas cosas. Pero es como cuando te empeze a enseñar Babosa-Fu; Tu consigues a tu arsenal, pero tu lo entrenas. Tu les debes enseñar cada tactica y establecer una fuerte conexión con ellas. Puede que parezca ridiculo si no tienes experiencia alguna en entrenar babosas o entrenarte a ti mismo. Pero esa es una de las formas en las que tu conexión con las babosas se fortaleze.". Respondió Junjie, con serenidad.

"Entonces es por eso que despues de gritar, tu te calmaste mas rapido que yo. Lo viste como una oportunidad para fortalezer tu conexión con el arsenal, al ser una babosa puedes entender como se sienten en varios aspectos, te beneficia."

"... Ehhh... Exacto. ". Chillo el Lanjua, Eli entendía muy rapido, casi como él... Beneficioso. "Pero cuando una babosa entrena, es diferente, primero es entrenamiento mental y espiritual, luego se pasa al fisico.". Aclaro. "Mental y espiritual primero para adquirir control, las babosas poseen un poder inimaginable, que esta ligado a sus emociones, nosotros no tenemos experiencia en esto, ni sabemos como transformarnos... Eli, ¿Tu recuerdas cuando entramos a esa cueva donde estaba Spirex, y tu dijiste lo de las peliculas de artes marciales?."

"Si..."

"Ironicamente tenemos que hacer eso."

"..."

* * *

 _ **Desde hace tiempo que quería actualizar este fic, ¿Cuanto fue?... ¡Ya ni me acuerdo!, xD**_

 ** _No me llegaban ideas, y afortunadamente esta me llego... ¡Mientras me comía un emparedado de jamón!, xDDD_**

 ** _En fin, como tengo prisa y no quiero que me descubran solo dire esto_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _PD: SE VIENE LA CUARTA PELI!. KYYYYYAAAAAA! Y YA ME VI EL TRAILER, ESTA SUPER KAWAIII! :)_**


End file.
